Clasic
by Aelita Chibi Himemori-Chan
Summary: Kau tak pernah merasa harus berubah demi orang lain.


"Hah, kenapa kau bodoh sekali?" Sasuke mendelik kesal pada Hinata yang hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya bingung. Hinata sendiri tak mengerti kenapa tak ada satu kalimatpun yang bisa ia fahami dari materi Fisika tersebut,"Sudahlah, kita istirahat saja." Ucap Hinata bosan, ia mengambil i-phone Sasuke yang tergeletak dimeja lalu membuka situs Facebook favoritnya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menyukai gadis sepertimu." Ratap Sasuke yang langsung disambut gelak tawa Hinata, meski sebenarnya Hinata pemalu tapi jika didepan Sasuke perasaan seperti itu hilang entah kemana. Bahkan jika biasanya ia akan merona saat mendengar seorang pemuda memujinya bila Sasuke yang melakukannya ia hanya tertawa renyah, sekalipun Sasuke jutaan kali mengatakan ia mencintainya Hinata tetap tak peduli dan menganggap itu sebagai lelucon bodoh tutor sekaligus sahabat baiknya.

"Wah, Hinata-chan disini ya?" Sapa seorang wanita cantik bernama Mikoto, ibu Sasuke.

"Hai Bunda. Kapan masak bareng lagi?" Tanya Hinata berbasa-basi. Mikotopun tersenyum lembut mendengar pertanyaan dari gadis berambut indigo tersebut. Mikoto memang sudah sejak lama menginginkan anak perempuan, tapi karena rahimnya diangkat setelah melahirkan Sasuke Mikoto tak bisa memiliki anak lagi. Ia menjadi sangat senang saat tiga bulan lalu Sasuke membawa Hinata kerumah karena Itachi yang tak mau menikah sudah tak bisa diharapkan. Meski mereka selalu bertengkar disetiap kesempatan tapi Mikoto bisa melihat dengan jelas jika anak bungsunya menyukai Hinata, dan tak bisa dipungkiri Mikoto pun sangat menyukai Hinata. Meski Hinata sering mengenakan pakaian yang jauh dari kata dewasa dan tak pandai memasak tapi ia selalu bisa membuat Mikoto senang.

"Besok kan libur. Hinata-chan kesini saja, bunda juga gak ada kerjaan."

"Sipp bunda."

"Kalian akarab sekali." Ucap Sasuke menginterupsi obrolan ibu dan temannya. Mendengar ucapan Sasuke keduanyapun tertawa.

"Oh, tapi bagaimana. Kami serasi kan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil merangkul punggung Hinata. Mikotopun mengangguk setuju sementara Hinata segera menjauh dari Sasuke dengan tampang ingin muntah.

"Jangan seperti itu istriku. Hahaha..."

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu."

...

...

...

Hinata berjalan dibelakang Sasuke sambil memainkan handphone ditangannya, ditelinganya terpasang earphone kesayangannya. Sasuke memasuki kelas lebih dulu karena makin lama Hinata makin jauh tertinggal dibelakangnya. Sadar hampir sampai dikelas, Hinatapun menghentikan pemutar musik di hanphonenya dan segera melepaskan earphonnya. Ia segera memasuki kelas dan hampir menabrak Sasori yang ternyata hendak keluar,"..." Keduanya saling menatap beberapa lama. Tak ada yang hendak bicara, entah kenapa Sasori menatap Hinata yang jelas Hinata selalu ingin memastikan jika Sasori baik-baik saja. Hinata mundur beberapa langkah untuk memberi jalan pada Sasori, tanpa berkata Sasoripun keluar melewati Hinata tanpa menoleh. Untuk beberapa lama tatapan Hinata mengikuti Sasori lalu kembali berjalan memasuki kelas sambil tersenyum.

"Dia bahkan tak berbalik." Sindir Shion saat Hinata duduk dibangkunya disamping Shion.

"Wajahnya pucat, dia sakit?"

"Entahlah. Aku tak peduli." Jawab Shion penuh penekanan diakhir kalimatnya. Hinata memutar bola matanya kesal karena Shion selalu mengatakan hal yang sama tiap Hinata menanyakan pendapatnya tentang Sasori, Shion pun menghela nafas bosan karena selalu mendengar pertanyaan yang sama setiap pagi. Seolah hanya Sasori pembuka hari bagi Hinata.

"Berhenti memikirkan hal bodoh, hari ini ada ulangan Fisika."

"Serius?"

"Hah, dengarkan saranku. Berhenti memperhatikan Sasori, kau sendiri tahu dia tak lebih dari playboy berwajah anak-anak." Ungkap Shion mulai gerah dengan sikap Hinata yang menurutnya menjengkelkan. Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya tak setuju,"Dia tak seburuk itu." Sangkal Hinata kesal.

"Tak seburuk itu? Bukannya dia tahu kau menyukainya? Kalau dia memang tak seburuk penilaianku, kenapa sampai sekarang dia masih mengabaikanmu? Dia bahkan tak menolak atau menerima cintamu." Cibir Shion, ia kembali berkutat dengan buku catatannya. Bicara dengan Hinata memang mudah membuatnya naik pitam. Sikap Hinata yang so polos dan seolah begitu memahami Sasori membuatnya mual. Toh akhirnya Hinata akan menangis dihadapannya sambil bertanya kenapa Sasori tak pernah menghiraukannya seperti yang selalu Hinata lakukan biasanya.

"Kau tak pernah merasa harus berubah demi orang lain. Mungkin itu yang membuat kita tak pernah cocok." Gumam Hinata sambil tersenyum sendu memperhatikan Shion. Ia membuka buku catatannya dan mulai menghapal apa saja yang ada dibuku itu, hanya beberapa menit sampai ulangan dimulai jadi meski telah membaca Hinata tetap tak bisa menjawab. Lagipula tak ada bedanya bagi Hinata, setelah seharian belajar bersama Sasukepun tak banyak yang bisa ia mengerti. Hinata memang tak begitu faham denga pelajaran Fisika.

...

...

...

"Woy... bentar lagi kita kan lulus..." Teriak Tenten didepan kelas.

"Kaya bakal lulus ajah lo." Ejek Naruto sambil tertawa, Tenten pun langsung melempar Naruto dengan kapur membuatnya terdiam,"Ngomong sekali lagi." Tantang Tenten, anak-anak sekelaspun tertawa. Mereka memang sudah duduk dikelas tiga SMK jurusan Komputer dan Jaringan. Hanya tinggal menghitung hari sampai hari Ujian dan jika mereka lulus mereka akan keluar.

"Pingin deh, liburan sebelum ujian." Lanjut Ino, gadis cantik yang sejak tadi duduk dibangku pojok.

"Entar ajah kalau udah ujian. Sekalian ajak Kakashi sensei biar seru." Tangkas Sakura, gadis berambut pink sebahu. Ia ketua kelas dikelas tersebut dan terkenal sebagai gadis paling cerewet dan paling galak diangkatannya.

"Kalau udah selesai ujian. Mending tidur dirumah." Ucap Shikamaru malas. Anak-anak lain pun membenarkan ucapan Shikamaru. Anak-anak kelas TKJ memang terkenal dengan sikap malas mereka. Jika ada acara yang dianggap tak penting dan tak berhubungan dengan pembelajaran mereka pasti lebih memilih tidak masuk, jadi mustahil bisa menemui mereka setelah ujian selesai.

"Terus gimana?" Tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Lusa kan libur, gimana kalau pergi liburan sekelas?" Usul Matsuri.

"Setuju tuh. Tapi kemana?" Tenten kembali membuka suara.

"Kevilla Sasuke ajah." Usul Hinata. Sasuke mengernyit bingung,"Sejak kapan kau suka pantai calon istriku?"

Bletakkk..

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Lagian siapa yang bilang pantai? Maksudku villa yang dikebun teh itu." Terang Hinata. Ia mengusap-ngusap tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menjitak Sasuke yang masih saja suka memanggilnya dengan embel-embel calon istriku.

"Oh... tapi itu kan villanya Tobi, bukan punya gue."

"Oh, salah.. ya maaf." Bisik Hinata malu. Ia kembali mengotak atik gadget ditangannya. Hinata memang gadget mania, dan parahnya semua gadget yang ia pakai bukan miliknya. Dia terkenal suka memakai gadget siapa saja yang nampaknya sedang nganggur jadi tak heran jika hampir semua orang dikelas dipastikan pernah memakai akun facebook dan twitter Hinata yang harusnya frivasi karena Hinata selalu lupa me logout kan akunnya saat masuk dengan gadget orang lain.

"Tapi gue usahain ngomong sama Tobi deh. Lusa kalian kerumah gue ya! Jangan lupa bawa barang persediaan buat tiga hari, ke villa ga nginep ga bakal seru.."

"Ok deh..."

...

...

...

Hinata berdiri sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya didepan mobil Sasuke. Matanya terus memperhatikan tangan Sasuke yang nampaknya mahir mengotak-atik mesin. Sasuke balas menatap Hinata datar, tapi Hinata memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain perlahan agar tak terlihat canggung. Sasuke pun menutup bak mesin mobilnya. Sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya yang kotor matanya masih menatap Hinata sambil tersenyum,"Bukankah aku tampan?" Goda Sasuke.

"Ya." Jawab Hinata kelihatan tak berminat meladeni candaan Sasuke,"Kenapa?"

"Apanya?" Hinata kembali menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Lagi mikirin apa?" Tanya Sasuke lebih jelas. Hinata tersenyum simpul, ia merapikan topi berbentuk kepala hewannya,"Aku Cuma mikirin keadaan Sasori." Rambut indigo Hinata yang digerai bergerak-gerak indah karena hembusan angin. Sasuke suka pemandangan seperti itu, padahal suasana sudah terlihat sangat mendukung tapi ia membuat kesalahan karena menanyakan apa yang Hinata fikirkan. Hinata sangat mempedulikan Sasori dan Sasuke sangat tahu hal itu. Meski ia selalu berusaha bermuka tebal dan bersikap seolah tak tahu apapun, tapi ia selalu merasa tak nyaman tiap kali Hinata mengungkit masalah Sasori.

"Hei, sorry ya lama nunggu." Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Matsuri, Shikamaru, Sasori, Naruto, Lee, Sai, Tayuya, Temari, Konan, Deidara dan Shion. Hanya lima belas orang yang datang,"Yang lainnya kemana?"

"Biasa lah, anak pingitan." Jawab Tayuya menghela nafas lega karena ia tak perlu mengeluarkan banyak uang bensin,"Oh... berarti dua mobil cukup. Mobil pertama Hinata yang nyetir dan mobil bunda om Kakuzu yang jalanin sekalian jadi penunjuk jalan." Terang Sasuke.

"Aku nyetir? Gak ah. Aku ga punya mobil."

"Tapi kamu punya SIM."

"Ikh, kalau gitu kamu ajah yang nyetir. Aku lupa jalannya." Bantah Hinata, Sasuke tak habis akal,"Kan kamu Cuma perlu ngikutin om Kakuzu." Jawabnya puas. Sebenarnya bisa saja Sasuke yang membawa mobilnya tapi pasti Hinata akan mencari cara agar bisa duduk disamping Sasori. Sasuke sangat hafal bagaimana sikap Hinata jadi ia tak ingin membiarkan mereka berdekatan tanpa pengawasan khusus darinya. Lagi pula sebagai seorang laki-laki Sasuke mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sasori. Meski terlihat mengabaikan ia bisa melihat Sasori menikmati perhatian tak langsung dari Hinata.

"Jangan membantah." Sasuke memelototi Hinata, berusaha mengatakan Hinata takan selamat jika tak mengikuti ucapannya.

"Huh."

Sasuke mulai mengemasi semua tas yang dibawa teman-temannya kedalam bagasi dibantu Mikoto. Sebenarnya Mikoto hendak ikut karena khawatir mereka pergi tanpa didampingi orang dewasa kecuali Kakuzu sopir pribadi Fugaku ayah Sasuke tapi mendadak Mikoto harus keluar kota bersama Fugaku.

"Kalian hati-hati dijalan ya!"

"Ya bunda!" Merekapun berangkat dengan wajah secerah mentari. Seperti kesepakatan yang Sasuke buat sendiri, Hinata menyetir mobil dibelakang mobil yang Kakuzu kendarai. Sesekali Hinata melihat Sasori yang tengah bercanda dengan anak-anak lain dibelakang melalui spion. Ia lega Sasori terlihat baik-baik saja.

...

...

...

"Udah sampai? Ini villanya? Kerennn." Kagum Naruto sambil keluar dari mobil diikuti anak-anak lain. Setelah membereskan barang bawaan, mereka pun mulai mencari kegiatan apa saja yang bisa dilakukan disana. Seperti mencari makanan kecil dan menonton tivi. #Ga ada bedanya sama liburan dirumah =.=)a

"Bakar-bakar yuk." Usul Ino pada Sasuke yang masih asik dengan game di laptopnya.

"Hn."

"Gue gak ngerti bahasa planet kaya gitu." Bentak Ino kesal mendengar jawaban tak jelas dari Sasuke.

"Yah, kalah.. Lo tuh ya! Huh... kalian ajak ajah om Kakuzu buat beli bahan-bahannya, gue males keluar." Jawab Sasuke akhirnya.

"Ye, sewot. Ngapain liburan kalau males keluar. Dasar aneh." Cibir Ino sambil lalu.

Malamnya seperti keinginan Ino mereka membuat pesta kecil-kecilan. Tapi Sasuke dan Sasori tak nampak diantara mereka, kalau Hinata sudah jelas, dia hanya akan bergabung jika makanan telah siap. Dia pernah sekali membantu teman-temannya memasak diacara sekolah dan ternyata masakannya malah gosong dan tak bisa dimakan sama sekali, sejak saat itu Hinata lebih suka duduk manis melihat teman-temannya bekerja dengan alasan takut mengacaukan meski sebenarnya dia memang malas memasak. Masak dengan Mikoto pun sepertinya hanya alasan agar bisa disayangi mertua (-_-,)

Sasori berjalan agak terseok-seok menahan sakit diperutnya. Ia hendak kedapur untuk minum karena sepertinya sakit ginjalnya kambuh. Setelah minum pun nampaknya tak banyak berubah, jika perutnya terus terasa sakit mungkin ia harus pulang besok tanpa teman-temannya. Ia tak ingin merusak liburan yang sangat dinantikan teman-temannya tersebut. Saat ia hendak kembali kekamar, ia melihat Hinata dan Sasuke tengah mengobrol diteras belakang. Entah kenapa ia jadi sangat penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan, akhirnya meski masih merasa sakit Sasori menyender ditembok dekat pintu.

"Jika kita pacaran nanti aku akan merayakan hari jadian kita setiap hari." Ucap Sasuke serius tapi itu justru membuat Hinata tertawa geli,"Hari jadian itu Cuma dirayain setahun sekali kan?"

"Siapa bilang? Aku akan merayakan apapun yang berkaitan dengan hubungan kita. Menit, jam, hari, tanggal, bulan, tahun, aku akan membuat perayaannya." Hinata kembali tertawa sambil menatap langit. Ada banyak bintang terlihat, Hinata sangat suka bintang dan Sasuke sangat suka melihat Hinata dengan sikap kekanakannya. Sasori terkekeh geli dengan percakapan mereka, meski dihatinya ada sedikit rasa sakit mendengar Sasuke begitu mempedulikan Hinata. Mungkin suatu saat Hinata akan berpaling pada Sasuke karena ia tak pernah mencoba menyambut perasaan Hinata.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Maaf ya." Bisik Hinata pelan.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau masih ingat mimpi besarku yang pernah kuceritakan padamu?"

Sasuke ikut menatap langit, ia ingat hari itu Sasuke dan Hinata bertengkar karena Hinata tak ingin masuk sekolah.

"Ya, kau bilang kau ingin hidup bahagia sebagai gadis yang dinikahi pria kaya, tampan, pintar dan giat bekerja haha. Kau bahkan bilang ingin memiliki anak kembar dan hidup sebagai wanita biasa yang memiliki sepasang anak yang tampan, cantik, pintar dan tak bodoh sepertimu. Kau bilang ingin mereka hidup bahagia tak sepertimu karena tak ada yang lebih mengerikan dari sikap kejam orang yang marah dengan keadaan."

"Itu mimpi terbesarku. Aku selalu berfikir mungkin kau orang yang tepat untuk mewujudkan mimpiku. Aku takut keadaan seperti ini dialami oleh anak-anakku. Aku takut mereka marah dengan nasib yang tak bisa mereka rubah, itu alasanku ingin menjadi orang kaya. Aku serius saat mengatakan seseorang sangat mengerikan saat ia tak terima dengan takdir yang mengikat mereka."

"Kau juga terlihat sangat mengerikan."

"Benarkah?" Hinata tertawa, ia sama sekali tak terluka dengan perkataan Sasuke karena itu memang benar. Tapi bukan itu yang hendak ia katakan,"Aku tak ingin belajar, aku hanya ingin cepat menjadi dewasa dan menikah. Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Sasori membuatku berubah fikiran." Sasuke tertegun, ia tak pernah berfikir untuk mengubah mimpi Hinata karena ia memiliki semua yang Hinata inginkan. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang bisa mengubah hati Hinata dan itu bukan dirinya,"Apa kau terluka?"

"Ya." Jawab Sasuke jujur. Ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, wajahnya terasa panas. Pasti sangat memalukan jika Hinata melihat tanda-tanda Sasuke hendak menangis.

"Maaf. Mungkin aku akan makin membuatmu terluka. Aku tahu perasaanmu, karena akupun merasakan hal yang sama pada Sasori tapi aku hanya diam tak peduli. Mungkin Sasoripun menatapku iba karena obsesiku padanya seperti aku melihatmu. Tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa memalingkan wajahku darinya. Aku ingin belajar dan jadi gadis pintar agar dia menatapku. Aku selalu takut dia terluka, aku takut dia tak bisa mengisi soal ulangan dengan benar, aku takut dia kesakitan dengan penyakitnya, aku takut dia tak datang kesekolah pagi ini, besok dan seterusnya." Hinata menundukan kepalanya, ia kembali tertawa menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang menurutnya sangat menyedihkan,"Tapi dia tak peduli padamu."

"Huh, seperti yang kukatakan. Aku berubah fikiran. Semuanya harus diukur dengan apa yang akan kudapatkan awalnya, tapi sekarang aku bahkan tak peduli sekalipun dia tak pernah berbalik, sekalipun dia tak pernah tersenyum seperti yang dia lakukan pada semua orang. Sekalipun aku selalu menangis karena harapanku yang begitu besar padanya tak pernah jadi kenyataan."

"Ayo menagis bersama." Tawar Sasuke pasrah. Ia tak bisa meminta Hinata berhenti memikirkan Sasori, ia bahkan tak bisa bicara angkuh seperti biasa tentang hidupnya yang lebih sempurna dari Sasori. Sasuke harus mengakui jika Sasori memang lebih baik darinya dimata Hinata.

Sasori terdiam, tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri,"Kalian orang-orang yang menyedihkan." Bisik Sasori akhirnya, ia beranjak meninggalkan Hinata dan Sasuke. Entah kenapa sakitnya beberapa lama menghilang saat mendengar pengakuan polos Hinata. Ia selalu berfikir tak pernah ada yang benar-benar peduli padanya dan dia baru bisa menemukannya malam ini. Gadis bodoh dan matrealistis yang selalu mendapat nilai 5 saat ulangan. Dia tak bisa memperbaiki nilai buruknya tapi dia masih sempat berharap agar Sasori bisa mengisi nilai ulangannya dengan sempurna,"Gadis bodoh." Ringisnya karena ginjalnya kembali terasa sakit.

"Aku masuk dulu. Earphoneku ketinggalan." Ucap Hinata berusaha mengalihkan perhatian. Ia meninggalkan Sasuke yang kembali tenggelam dengan pemikirannya.

...

...

...

Hinata mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Saat melewati kamar yang ditempati Sasori Hinata terdiam beberapa lama, tapi sebelum hendak kembali berjalan Hinata bisa mendengar Sasori meringis kesakitan. Meski ragu akhirnya ia buka pintu kamar tersebut dan mendapati Sasori tengah terbaring sambil menonton tv. Tapi ia bisa melihat wajah Sasori pucat dengan tangan memegangi perutnya,"Um, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hinata. Sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya Hinata benar-benar menanyakan keadaan Sasori secara langsung, ia bahkan tak pernah bicara dengan Sasori sebelumnya.

"Aku hanya sakit perut, mungkin mag."

"Wajahmu pucat. Aku bisa minta Sasuke mengantarmu kedokter."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sasori berusaha meyakinkan saat Hinata berjalan mendekatinya,"Baiklah, aku memaksa." Ucap Hinata tak peduli. Ia hendak memanggil Sasuke tapi tiba-tiba saja Sasori berdiri dan menarik Hinata kepelukannya. Sasori bisa mencium wangi bayi menguar dari tubuh Hinata karena kebiasaan Hinata mengenakan baby oil. Ia suka wangi tenang gadis dipelukannya, ia mulai merasa tak ingin melepaskan Hinata tapi Hinata malah mendorongnya gugup,"Kau kenapa?"

"Maaf." Bisik Sasori.

"Um... A-aku akan meminta Sasuke m-mengantarmu ke rumah sakit." Ucap Hinata terbata-bata. Tubuhnya gemetar dan wajahnya merona. Ia segera keluar dari kamar Sasori dengan perasaan campur-aduk.

...

...

...

"Dia akan baikan setelah cukup istirahat, pastikan agar dia banyak minum dan tak menahan keinginannya ketoilet. Kalian mengerti kan?" Sasuke dan Hinata saling bertatapan lalu mengangguk paham dengan ucapan dokter Kabuto. Seingat mereka, Sasori pernah masuk ICU karena masalah yang sama semester lalu saat ia baru pindah kesekolahnya yang sekarang.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?"

"Mungkin dia malu." Bela Hinata.

"Hah, semua orang buang air. Kenapa harus bertaruh nyawa demi harga diri seperti itu?" Cibir Sasuke jengkel dengan sikap Sasori yang menurutnya berlebihan.

"Ada banyak orang yang rela mati demi harga diri." Ucap Hinata ngaco,"Ya. Lo kira kita lagi perang? Meskipun lo peduli sama dia lebih dari lo peduli sama diri lo sendiri. Ga berarti dia bisa ngelakuin hal bodoh kaya gitu. Gue gak bakal nyelametin dia lagi kalau dia ngelakuin hal konyol lagi." Hinata terkikik mendengar penuturan kesal Sasuke. Sepertinya Sasuke sangat peduli pada Sasori, dan Hinata baru sadar jika Sasuke mulai bicara "Lo-gue" dengannya. Pasti sulit tapi ia tak ingin menunjukan rasa bersalahnya pada Sasuke karena sikap seperti itu hanya akan membuat Sasuke merasa dikasihani bukan dicintai.

"Kau sudah baikan?"

"Ya." Hinata dan Sasuke memapah Sasori memasuki kamar dan menidurkannya. Teman-temannya tak ada yang menyadari jika Sasori pergi kerumah sakit karena Sasuke sengaja tak memberi tahu mereka. Selain takut mengganggu pesta sahabatnya ia juga tak ingin Sasori malu karena kesalahan memalukan yang pemuda itu lakukan.

"Gue keluar." Sepertinya acara makan masih berlangsung, karena masih terdengar suara-suara obrolan teman-temannya diteras depan. Sasuke meninggalkan Sasori diikuti Hinata, tapi Sasori memanggil Hinata memintanya untuk tetap duduk disampingnya. Meski Sasuke mendengar ia pura-pura tak tahu, ia meninggalkan Sasori dan Hinata berdua,"Meskipun kau menyukai Sasori. Tapi kau takan bisa mengabaikan mimpi besar yang kau miliki sejak dulu Hinata. Akhirnya kau akan tetap kembali padaku suka ataupun tidak."

TBC ::::::


End file.
